A Demonic Fairy
by experimenter19
Summary: Sayla is getting fed up with Mard Geer and decide to peak in the book on E.N.D only for her whole world to change Rated mature themes I do not own fairy tail credit to Hiro Mashima ADOPTED from halo29 COMPLETE
1. new life

**hey, guy, this is a story I ran across that was up for adoption that has a lot of potentials so I adopted it**

 **if you read the original story from halo29 it will seem familiar for a little be as I want to stay as close to what he's written so far then after that it's all me**

 **Any enough of my rambling let get on with the story**

* * *

Year X783

February 2nd

High above the skies of Fiore floats a mysterious structure that looks like a giant cube, you would think the second someone sees it they would report it, but that is not the case.

All who see the structure were never seen or heard from again as the inhabitants were quick end them.

Unknown to the rest of the world the structure houses the dark guild Tartarus one of three branches that make up the Balam Alliance and the most powerful dark guild in the magic world.

On top of the cube is what looks like castle no doubt the only way into the interior of the giant cube.

And the unique thing about this cube is most of its inhabitants are demons from the book of Zeref.

One of its members is currently on her way to meet with her guild master her name is Seilah and is just outside Mard Geer quarters as he usually there with the book of E.N.D.

"Mard geer are you their" Seilah said as she knocked on his door.

"Yes and you can come in," Mard geer said as he sipped his tea as Sailah entered his room.

As Seilah entered the room, she bowed to Mard Geer as a sign of respect as he ushered her into a nearby seat with a questioning look in her eyes getting Mard Geer's attention.

"Is there something you need Seilah" Mard geer said as he sipped his tea

"Yes well you see I wanted to see how you were doing as I'm getting a little impatient at the rate the plan is going," Seilah said in a respectful tone.

"We been through this Seilah Master E.N.D will be restored soon so relax," Mard geer said

Internally, however, Mard geer was also getting a little annoyed at how to plan is progressing but you can't rush perfection which is the only thing keeping his patients in check.

"I know sir but can I at least get a peak in the book, I want to know what he looks like," Seilah said

"We have been over this before only I can be with the master's book and don't worry about his appearance cause he's OUR MASTER and it shouldn't matter," Mard geer said in a slightly irritated tone.

At this Seilah merely nodded in agreement a little disappointed since she can't see what Master E.N.D looks like for when they meet in person.

"Good now I have to use the dormitory," Mard geer said as he left the room to use the bathroom.

At this Seilah sweat drops as jackals cooking was taking its toll-like alway when he cooks.

Seilah notice Mard geer in haste to relieve himself from Jackle cooking left master E.N.D book unattended.

Taking a moment to look around she was alone is mard geer quarters with the book of E.N.D. As a result, a nagging sensation took root in Seilah.

The sensation was unbearable and could help but take a look through E.N.D book, unknown to her that an aura started to come off the old tome.

The second she opened that book an envelope fell to the ground, and unknown to her unique types runes lining the room began to glow the second she opened that book

Without her knowing the aura coming off the tome and began to coalesce near the bottom before jumping to the fallen envelope.

As she skimmed through the book, she saw all the characters that makeup E.N.D power till she reached the last few pages that were completely blank.

She began to question whether the real master was even SEALED in this book, a little sadden she placed the book back that's when she noticed an envelope on the ground.

At this moment she heard Mard geer flush the toilet she grabbed the envelope and got out as quickly as she can and narrowly avoided him and headed to the library.

At the library

After making her way to the guild library, she locked herself in as to not be disturbed or worse as she carefully opened the envelope and read it only for her to drop it to the floor from the shock.

Her hand stereotypically covered her mouth as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes from knowing the truth about E.N.D and the flawed thinking of Mard geer.

She picked the letter back up and continued reading learning more about E.N.D or Etherious Natsu Dragneel or just Natsu for short.

After finding out she decided to find Natsu, and as much as it pains her she can't stay here it is Zeref's wish as his creation she has to carry it out, after all, it's in her nature.

Preparing to leave she pull out a lacrima and gather up all the books she collected over the years, she placed the letter into her cleavage for quick access.

"I'm gonna need all the help I can get to teach master E.N.D or should say Natsu, that's gonna take some time to get used to," Seilah thought to herself

After everything is gathered, she carefully made her way through the in an outs of Cube and just before she makes her break she looks around making sure none of the demon or silver see her leave.

After making sure no one saw her she flew out the window, a flew off to start off her new life.

(Scene Change)

February 5th

Magnolia

Seilah was entering magnolia after a long journey, and as she wandered around the town searching for Natsu, she notices she was getting looks from all over.

She dismissed many of them as she assumed there from her horns and the looks of it it's nothing special to them. However, most of the men were ogling her _feminine features._

Even as a demon the looks from perverted gazes pisses her off, she gave them a look only a demon could provide resulting in the remaining gazes to look away.

As she continued her search, she unintentionally turned on the right road to the fairy tail guild hall only to hear a loud noise come from the Guildhall and not long a pink haired boy came sprinting out and not far behind her and armored knight with scarlet hair chasing after him.

"NATSU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" the red-haired knight shouts.

"NO YOUR GONNA BEAT ME UP ERZA" Natsu shouts as bolt toward the tree line.

"WELL, YOU DESERVE IT AFTER YOU AND GRAY DESTROYED MY CAKE" Erza yells back.

Seilah was quick to jump into the air proceeded to follow the two wizards undetected as Erza chases Natsu to the far side of the lakefront that borders the guild hall.

Erza proceeded to beat Natsu into the ground for several minutes before she finally cooled down enough and left Natsu to _repent_ on his course of action.

Natsu sat there recuperating after the beating he received when his heightened sense of hearing picked up a strange noise coming from the lake.

He looks up and is met with the sight of a woman floating on top of the water heading straight towards him; this scared Natsu more than the beating Erza gave him.

The woman had to big yellow horns sticking out of the sides of her headlong black hair she wore a very revealing outfit that left little to the imagination. As a result, a strange sensation started to build up in his groin.

Her figure easily put Mira and Erza's to shame he didn't know why but there was a familiar feeling coming off of her.

It wasn't like Igneel or any of the wizards that make up fairy tail except for Mira when she uses to take over. Lastly, he noticed a strange tattoo on her forehead.

"W-w-who are you," Natsu said shakily thinking he's hallucinating from Erza's beating

"Oh well my names is Seilah I have come here for you Natsu," Seilah said

"Ok then why have you come for me," Natsu said curiously

"Well I came to help train you to master a power that should keep that redhead from beating you up again," Seilah said

"Really, that would be amazing," Natsu said shot straight up in joy at this Seilah notice the bulge in his pants

"I see someone likes what they see," Seilah thought to herself as she could help have a similar feeling for Natsu in lower region as Natsu was well cute would be an understatement to her.

"Oh wait where did you come from by the way," Natsu said blankly

"Oh well, I just left my old guild in search for you and that partly why I searched for you as you are the only one that can help me stop them," Seilah said as she held her head in shame since she is from the dark guild Tartarus.

She was pleasantly surprised when Natsu brought her into a hug and unknowingly placed his head in between her breast, pink dusted her cheeks at this.

"So what the name of this guild your left" Natsu said innocently.

"The dark guild Tartaros," Seilah said looking away in shame that Natsu might reject her or turn her into the authorities

"Hey no biggy you left on your own so you good enough in my book," Natsu said with a cheeky grin

"T-thank you so much and let me patch you up after that beating you got from the red-haired girl earlier," Seilah said as she pulled some bandages and medicine out of her storage lacrima she used to store her books

With that Seilah began to patch up Natsu and he told her about his life so far and his plans and the fairy tail guild, by the time they were done talking it was night time.

"Well it looks like we better get back to the guild everyone should be gone except for gramps," Natsu said

"Your grandpa is at the guild" Seilah aloud thinking she missed something since considering Natsu past.

"Oh, he's not my grampa I see him like that as I'm still looking for Igneel the one who raised me like a said," Natsu said as led the way back to the guild.

"Oh, that makes sense but shouldn't we wait until morning to tell him since it's so late," Seilah said neutral tone.

"Well as you said your a demon and from Tartarus, it's better to do it now cause gramps will understand but everyone else not so much but if you show up the next day with our guild stamp on your in the clear" Natsu said proudly resulting in a smile from demoness.

At the guild

Makarov, the guild master of fairy tail, was currently in his office going over all today damage report like always when suddenly the door opened to reveal Natsu with a woman with an appearance like nothing he ever has seen before.

"Sup gramps found someone who wants to join the guild," Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The first thing that stuck out was, of course, the golden horns on the side of her head and body of hers, pink dusted Makarov cheeks at this.

"Ok tell me about yourself," Makarov said eyeing the woman before him

"Well my name is Seilah, and I'm a former member of the dark guild Tartaros," Seilah said as fidgeted under Makarov gaze.

I look of horror and shock wash over Makarov face at this and immediately demanded Natsu to wait outside well he has a private conversation with Seilah.

With Natsu patiently waiting outside the door Makarov put up mute runes just in case something that shouldn't be known is kept secret.

"Ok mind filling me in on why you left one of the most powerful dark guilds in Fiore," Makarov said with a stern glare

"I think this will help you understand," Seilah said as she handed Makarov the letter from Natsu book.

Makarov read the letter all the through, and even a second time before dropping it from the shock, Seilah was quick to catch it before it hit the ground.

"I see well this is interesting, does Natsu know," Makarov said still holding the shocked expression.

"No, not yet and I would prefer he didn't know for the time being," Seilah said in a neutral tone.

"Well mind explaining what you plan to do," Makarov said

"Well I am hoping to train him to control this power to stop Tartarus before it's too late," Seilah said

"What about Zeref as I have no idea what to do since he is still alive after all this time," Makarov said

"It can't be helped that why I, Natsu and the others were created for, and it's his destiny to erase him from this world permanently," Seilah said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"But if he dies you two will," Makarov said but struggled to find the words to continue.

"I know, but there may be a way as the letter said there is body link magic on our books if we can somehow undo it Natsu can defeat him without fear of dying shortly afterward," Seilah said as she manages to pull herself together.

"Well how in the world are you going to do that" Makarov said

"Unfortunately I have no idea at this point on how but I'll make sure to keep an eye out for anything to help Natsu," Seilah said

"What's stopping Tartarus from walking up on our doorstep and taking you back and him with you," Makarov said in a serious tone

"The only thing holding the guild together is our desire to return to Zeref with Natsu and kill him," Seilah said

"That reminds me what can you tell me about Natsu demon side," Makarov said

"Well for starter his full demon Name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D for short or as you all call him Natsu," seilah said in a firm tone at the beginning and ended with a giggle at the mention of Natsu name.

"What else is there," Makarov said

"Well I don't use magic like all of you use, I use what we call curse and from what recall when the demon was in control he created curse it's like magic but different if a few ways that I'll fill you in on the rest later," Seilah said

"I'll repeat it won't your old guild come straight here since you left," Makarov said

"Oh sorry I made sure to cover my tracks and besides we had other demons made by Zeref come and go over the centuries. One you know by the name lullaby, so my departure is nothing new. They probably think I left because I couldn't wait any longer for E.N.D revival," Seilah said with a smirk.

"Mind explaining what your big plan is for reviving Natsu's demon side," Makarov said

At this Seilah went into filling him in on her former guild plans hoping it will increase the likelihood of Makarov accepting her as a member.

"That's very scary actually," Makarov said

"I know since you use magic where me and Natsu use curse but at the current rate we are waiting for the other two branches of the Balam Alliance will succeed or fail it makes no difference to us as you just found out. I don't know what they want as we kept to ourselves and made sure no one knew where we are" Seilah said

"Well unless there something your forgetting where do you want it and what color" Makarov said with a smile as he held out the guild stamp.

Seilah took the stamp and put on her new guild mark and opened the door the see Natsu quickly back away from the door as he was caught red-handed trying to eavesdrop on her private conversation with Makarov conversation.

"Is this why you were eavesdropping on us?" Seilah said as she pointed to her fairy tail guild mark that is on the outside of her right leg.

Seilah was met with another hug from Natsu at this just like before and that same feeling from seeing Natsu in person returned.

"Yeah we would throw a party for you, but since everyone is home we'll have to wait till tomorrow," Natsu said

"A party what's that," Seilah said curiously.

"A party is a celebration where we drink, dance and in our guild, we have a friendly guild brawl," Natsu said

"Sounds like fun," Seilah said

"Yeah they are, oh wait, gramps, where's happy," Natsu said in a worried tone

"Happy went home earlier waiting for you to crawl back after the beating Erza gave you," Makarov said

"the makes me feel better," Natsu said as he let out a sigh of relief that happy is safe and sound.

"That reminds me where are you going to stay since you _just_ moved here to joins the guild," Makarov said

"Oh well I was hoping to stay with Natsu if it's okay with him," Seilah said

"Not I problem I was going ask you to stay with me till you find a place of your own" Natsu said with a grin

"Well, it looks like you have a place to stay the night," Makarov said, With that said Natsu and Seilah departed the guild to head off the Natsu house.

Natsu house

"Happy I'm home where are you" Natsu shouts as entered his home shortly after Happy in a wired flying slash crawling manner with one paw trying to rub the sleep out of his eye.

"Hmm, Natsu what took you so long I sat here waiting for hours before giving up and going to sleep" Happy said in a groggy tone.

"Sorry I would have been back sooner, but I ran into this lady," Natsu said as he ushered to Seilah as she passed through the doorway in full view of happy

Like so many before and further, the first thing that stood out was her horns and then her body that could easily give Mira and Erza a run for their money.

"Hello my name is Seilah, and you must be the Happy Natsu mentioned," Seilah said

"At your service" happy said

"Hey she just joined the guild and is gonna stay with us for the time being," Natsu said

"Ok then" Happy said

"dang I forgot I don't have a bed so you'll have to stay on the couch," Natsu said with a hint of embarrassment

"Oh that's fine, but if I'm staying long term a few changes are going to be made here," Seilah said with a sinister grin.

Natsu couldn't help but break out in a cold sweat as memories of Mira's younger days crawled their way back into his mind.

The next day

After an uncomfortable night on the couch, Seilah made up her mind to invest in a proper bed for her to sleep in during her stay at Natsu's.

She is waiting For Natsu and happy to wake up when she noticed an odd collection of items against a wall, curiosity getting the better of her she decided to investigate.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that sizable amount of the items are what she can only assume are job request that he has taken as a wizard.

She was so deep in examining the items she didn't notice Natsu coming up right behind her.

"Ah I see you noticed the memory board," Natsu said

He was in for a surprise as he caught her off guard since a very girly squeal came out of the demoness.

"Sorry you scared me their" Seilah said manages to recompose herself

"Sorry didn't mean to, so what ya think of my memory board," Natsu said with a smile

"It's quite the display did you do all these by yourself" Seilah

"Not just me happy was there every step of the way," Natsu said with grin

"Um well," Seilah said but struggled to finish as she frigged on the spot

"What is it," Natsu said

"I was wondering if you'd let me join you on your jobs since I'm new to this" Seilah manage to say

"Are you saying want to join our team?" Happy said

"If it means spending more time with Natsu then yes," Seilah said a timid manner

"Well, what are we waiting for let get to the guild and pick a job, crap the guild doesn't know about you," Natsu said enthusiastically before he noticed a look of worry appear on Seilah face.

Natsu was quick to drop the enthusiasm as from the look on her face she was worried if they would accept her as a member.

"You have the guild insignia now so even if they don't want you as a member there's nothing they can do about it," Natsu said with a reassuring grin.

"Thanks, I needed that Natsu, "Seilah said with a smile

"What are we waiting for let get to the guild," Natsu said proudly

At the guild

The guild is in a buzzing mood like always, everyone either eating talking to friends a looking for a job or about starting one.

The guild doors suddenly open and soon after the resident dragon slayer enters with his blue-haired friend and someone they never met before.

She very quickly got every male member's attention; the trio made their way to bar to get some food before picking a job when the former demon of fairy tail spoke.

"Natsu who is this you brought with you," Mira said in a cherry tone a stark contrast to how she was several months ago.

"Oh, this is seilah I ran into her yesterday after Erza well you know," Natsu said with shutter at the memory.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Seilah," Mira said with a smile, internally Mira had a strange feeling about the woman before, she didn't why, but there was something familiar about her.

"Nice to meet you too," Seilah said, Mira wasn't alone Seilah was also having a similar feeling towards to the whitette it was almost as if she was in the presence of a fellow demon not counting Natsu.

"Oh I forgot to mention she joined the guild yesterday but only gramps was left in the guild," Natsu said as Seilah pointed out her guild mark

"WHAT," Everyone said in unison they didn't know what to say it, but they were all getting a bad feeling from the woman similar to how Mira was before the accident.

"What she talked to the master and let her be a member," Natsu said with a cheeky grin

"What are we waiting for let party" Happy said getting everyone's attention, with that said most of the guild went into full-on party mode.

While most of the guild was partying to their heart's content, a small crowd was forming around the demoness.

People in question well Natsu and happy naturally along with Mira and the scarlet knight along with the master of the guild.

"So Seilah is there anything else you want to tell us about yourself, " Mira said as she wanted to get to the bottom of this strange sense of familiarity the woman

"Well if it wasn't obvious I'm a…demoness, " Seilah said unable to look any of them in the eye

" I thought there was something familiar about you," Mira said slightly shocked

"You're not afraid of me considering how dangerous my kind can be," Seilah said

"Why would I be when use to use takeover magic called satan soul, I took over demons and used their power," Mira said

"That explains that sense of familiarity I had towards you," Seilah said

Unknown to them the scarlet night was not happy at this, she is doing a good job hiding her distaste for the demoness as her past encounter with her kind were anything but good, she would talk to the master about this later.

* * *

 **OK important note I don't know how often I'll update this story as just wanted to get the first chapter out their hence why it's shorter than what I usually aim for**

 **another important note there will be a change in my upload schedule after the completion of TD & TG follow that story if you want and detail on schedule change will be on my profile sometime in the next couple a days **

**Anyway as always make sure to Fav Follow and Leave a chapter review**


	2. complications

**chapter 2 Enjoy**

* * *

Hours have passed after the party welcoming Seilah to the guild and Erza had waited long enough.

Seeing Natsu and Seilah plus Happy depart, Erza knew now was her opportunity to talk to Makarov about this development.

"Master I need to talk to you," Erza said as she entered Makarov's office.

"It's about Seilah isn't it," Makarov said

"Yes, why would you allow a demon to join our guild given our past experiences with other demons on top of that with a few exceptions she treats everyone in the guild like we're inferior to her " Erza said sternly

"Did I ever tell you about my first job as a wizards saint?" Makarov said

"No" Was Erza response.

 _Flashback start_

Year X742

"What," a younger Makarov said.

"You heard me, your assignment to stop a cult which is in possession of a book of Zeref and make sure whatever magic that book poses from activating," a council representative said

"And where exactly am I going," Makarov said

"From what our intel said it in the located somewhere in the mountains in central Fiore," the representative said.

"Why me surely someone else is more qualified than me," Makarov said

"Consider this your trial by fire to see if you're worthy of being a wizard saint as we will have no further use of your corpse," the representative said

"Fine I'll be on my way then," Makarov said headed to home to get supplies.

(Scene Change)

Location central Fiore

"Now where could this cult be," Makarov thought to himself.

For the next three days, Makarov searches the mountainous countryside with no Luck.

"Dammit even after three days nothing," Makarov though.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream off in the distance; he immediately bolted towards the noise.

Just as he neared the spot where the scream originated he slowed down and carefully approached a rock face crawling over to see what happened.

What he saw was several what could only be the wizards he was sent to eliminate carrying the unconscious body of what he assumes is a humanoid shaped demon.

"This female demon will make a good sacrifice to lord Zeref," one of the cult wizards said.

"Looks like I found my way to their base," Makarov thought to himself.

He carefully followed the wizards as not to give himself away; it was hard given the Rugged Terrain.

Finally, after an hour Makarov was now at the hidden base of the cultists, as much he wants to go guns blazing, he can't as that could make things worse.

"Sir we have the sacrifice for lord Zeref' one lackey said

"Good the final ingredient has arrived, take her to her cell as I make the preparations for the ceremony," the cult leader said.

"Yes sir," the lackey said as he dragged the prisoner to her cell.

Makarov did not want to hear that as to act faster than he wished to if he wants to keep them from resurrecting the monster the book holds.

Being very careful not to give away his position her followed the dark mage currently dragging the demon to its cell.

Just as the wizard put the demon in the cell Makarov made his move by striking him hard instantly K.O the wizard, He searched the wizard for keys and unlocked the door.

Makarov was suddenly gripped with by the reality of the situation as standing before him is a demon.

Half of him was telling him the end this demons life as they have caused nothing but pain for the people of Fiore.

The other half was screaming not to harm the demon as it has yet to do any harm to him as he refused ever to be the instigator when a confrontation is bound to happen sooner or later.

"Please don't kill me," the demon said.

Makarov looks to face the demon and is revealed by the demon is a FEMALE demon.

"Fine so long as you don't do anything stupid and what's your name" Makarov struggled to say

"Jezebel" the now named Jezebel said

"If I were you I get out of here and quick as it's only a matter of time before those idiots realize your free" Makarov said with distaste in his voice.

Jezebel could see this human didn't think too highly of her kind, she can't blame him but is grateful for his restraint and is not about to push her luck any further.

"Very well then," Jezebel said as escaped from her captures.

"Now it's time to strike," Makarov thought to himself as continued his way into the base searching for their leader.

After searching for several minutes, Makarov heard a loud voice echo throughout the base.

Makarov didn't have to think to know why this did make it easier to find the leader and end this quickly.

When Makarov finally caught up the leader was in a frenzy destroying anything that was in his path.

"Damn it, this is going to set us back weeks, guess I have no choice," the cult leader said as he grabbed a dagger in one hand and a lacrima

Makarov saw the look in his eye and didn't like it one bit as they were the eyes of blind rage.

"Everyone we will continue with the plan using a substitute sacrifice," the cult leader said into the now revealed communication lacrima.

"Got it, sir," another lackey said from the other end of the lacrima.

With the conversation over the cult leader went on his way fortunately for Makarov he has yet to noticed him.

After about 5 minutes Makarov was met with a vast room with the night sky and the full moon overhead.

The cult leader was standing before his subject near a podium carved from a stalagmite.

That not all on the podium was an ancient book, he can only assume that's the book of Zeref and small bowl strangely enough.

Moments later the cult leader took the dagger and cut his hand letting a small amount of blood into the bowl.

"Listen up someone has infiltrated our hideout and let the sacrifice out meaning with have to substitute it," the cult leader said with a sinister grin.

"What's the substitute," one poor soul said

"All of you," the cult leader said in a sickly sweet voice.

In an instant all the cult followers in the center of a massive blood red magic circle beneath their feet.

"Hate to do this to you but to summon the demon it needs the life force of a demon but with her gone you have to do," The cult leader said in a sadistic tone.

Wasn't long before the cult followers started collapsing to the ground as what Makarov can only assume the souls being absorbed into the book of Zeref.

Makarov couldn't believe what happening as he is unable to move from the fear coursing throughout his body.

Not long after a black mass began to form around the book and only grew in size as time went on.

"Rise demon, and together we shall bring this world to its knees and bring back lord Zeref," the cult leader said still retaining his sadistic tone.

At the same time, the black mass was starting to take shape, the form it took was reminiscent of a great beast you only hear of in legends.

"Yes, you are alive once more" the cult leader shouts before the beast ruthlessly slashed him.

"But…..Why" The cult leader said as his life force was absorbed into the beast.

Makarov was speechless as the demon killed the man responsible for his resurrection.

The beast let out a roar before charging at Makarov as he was quick to find his presence before throwing punch his way.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised," Makarov thought to himself as activated his titan magic and caught the fist dead in its tracks.

The two titans traded blow for blow over and over again before the battle found its way onto the mountainside.

Their battle went on for hours fighting not stop, the stone that makes up the mountain was crumbling away into dust.

"Damn can't keep this up for much longer," Makarov thought to himself as pushed away from the demon.

The demon just got up like it was nothing but that didn't mean it didn't have its fair share of battle scars.

A spell came to mind that might end this battle, but he hasn't mastered it yet, the name is Fairy Law.

He looks to his side and notices a single jagged shaped piece of rock that was uplift from the ground as a result of the clash.

Makarov was quick to increase his size and pick up the jagged piece of stone as it's his best bet to end this fight quickly, with the makeshift weapon in hand he charges the demon for the last time.

He quickly jumps in the air before using gravity to his advantage allowing him to stomp on the demon with one foot on its chest and his other firmly on the ground.

"DIE DEMON" Makarov shouts as thrust the stone pillar straight through the demon chest and planting itself in the ground resulting in a roar of pain from the demon.

Makarov began to shrink down to his regular size as the demon starting to shrink as well.

Just when he thought it was over the demon managed to get one last attack on stabbing Makarov right through leg before vanishing back into his book.

Makarov let out a scream in pain as he clutched his leg in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

When Makarov was about to meet his maker, he hears movement in the distance bring his back to reality only long enough to see the female demon from before, but she wasn't alone as there was a small party of demon be her side.

"That's him he's the wizard who set me free," Jezebel said pointing to the down form of Makarov.

The last thing Makarov saw was jezebel kneeling beside him before everything faded to black.

(Scene Change)

Suddenly without warning, Makarov shot straight up only to find himself inside a cave with lanterns around.

"Ah you're awake, you should consider yourself lucky we are there you most definitely would've died," a strange voice said

Makarov looks to find another demon like Jezebel; he can only assume a male older demon.

"As I'm sure you've guessed, I'm a demon like Jezebel who you saved which I am grateful for and the names konahrik" the now named konahrik said

"What happened while I was out," Makarov said

"We manage to bandage you up to bring you back here and stabilized your condition so you're free to go now and you probably need this for the magic council," Konahrik said as he handed him the book of Zeref.

"Why would you give me the book and not destroy it," Makarov said

"Because the council needs proof that cult who kidnapped my daughter is gone and what better than the book of zeref they had in their position," Konahrik said

"Mind telling me why you didn't kill me as your kind is known to do," Makarov said

"Hahaha oh you human never ceases to amaze me, tell me are all you humans killer because the few that do meet my tribe try and fail to kill us," Konahrik said

"No they do not," Makarov said knowing where this was going.

"Just because we're demons doesn't mean we're bad many of us are trying to live out live hench why so many lives in the wilderness, far away from you human" Konahrik said

"Thank you for patching me up, but I better get going," Makarov said abruptly as this conversation was getting uncomfortable for Makarov.

"Make sure to give Jezebel your thanks as well and good by," Konahrik said

"I will," Makarov said as he left the cave.

The moment he left the cave all eyes in the village landed on him; he merely headed off to the entrance of the village where Jezebel was waiting for him.

"Once again I want to say thank you for saving me," Jezebel said

"No thank you, after all, I wouldn't be standing here right now," Makarov said

"Well you're welcome and don't be shy and come and visit us," Jezebel said

"You can count on it," Makarov said before departing the village.

 _Flashback end_

"Now do you understand why I let Seilah Join the guild," Makarov said

"Yes," Erza said begrudgingly.

"That experience taught me that like human Demons can do good and I feel Seilah has that ability, and since she partnered with Natsu I'm sure she will warm up to the rest of the guild," Makarov said

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to the village that saved you," Erza said

"There still their a lot of people don't know about them cause the magic council went to great length to keep them hidden from most of Fiore," Makarov said

"What are they up to now," Erza said

"They run a trading post in the area for passing wizard when they need to stock up on supplies," Makarov said

"And what of this Jezebel how is she doing," Erza said

"She's the leader of the village, you can go now as I'm sure you have work to do," Makarov said

With that said Erza left Makarov office, as made her way to the job board she took noticed the Seilah seemed normal when next to Natsu.

The guild bar

"Mira can get me my usual I'm hungry," Natsu said

"Sure thing Natsu," Mira said as she went to work preparing Natsu order.

"Mira you got any fish" Happy said

"Right here," Mira said as she hands Happy a fish.

"Thank you, Mira," Happy said

"Is there anything you want Seilah?" Mira said

"No thanks I'm good" Seilah said

Wasn't long before Mira returned with Massive flaming steak and Drink and like you expect was chowing down like always.

Believe it or not, Seilah was a little shocked Natsu was eating the fire like it was Nothing, this got Mira attention.

"You shouldn't be surprised he's a dragon slayer after all," Mira said

"I was unaware of this ability of dragon slayers," Seilah said as fidgeted from Mira gaze.

"Hmhmhm the more you know," Mira said as went back to manning the bar.

Seilah just sat there waiting for Natsu to finish his meal her thought went over the fact that she will be staying with Natsu for a while.

One thing came to mind make some much-needed upgrades to Natsu place of residents like a proper bed, conveniently Natsu has just finished eating now might be her only chance.

"Natsu," Seilah said

"Yeah," Natsu said

"If I'm going to staying with you then they're going to be a few changes," Seilah said with a glare.

An audible gulp could be here from Natsu; he looks to Mira for help all she gave him was a smile he knew was fake.

He turned back to Seilah and was about to say something but was cut off by Seilah grabbing his hand and dragging him away unable get a word in edgewise.

"I think she's going to fit in around here," Mira said

"I almost feel sorry for Natsu…...almost," a random guild member said as Natsu and seilah disappeared with the closing of the guild doors.

With Natsu

Like you'd expect Seilah is not letting up on Natsu and dragging him through the street of magnolia and get many chuckles from the townsfolk as this is the first time to they see Natsu being the helpless one.

"Slow down Seilah" Natsu manages to say and to his Luck she did

"If you're expecting an apology you're not getting it," Seilah said coldly.

"Jeez okay then so what do you need," Natsu said with slight regret in his voice

"For starters were getting a proper bed For me to sleep on," Seilah said firmly.

"Okay lead the way than," Natsu said

After 2 hours of shopping not only did Seilah get a proper bed along with a set of clothes, unfortunately for her, they didn't have any twin bed available and was forced to get a full-size bed.

With the help of Natsu, they manage to bring the bed back to his place an had it set up in no time at all.

By the time everything was set up it was nearing the day's end, and so Seilah decided to wash up.

Seilah couldn't help but revel as the warm water washed over her, reaching every nook and cranny of her body.

The way it clung to her breast before rolling down her thighs, suddenly a thought came to her she couldn't help but blush.

The thought was of Natsu joining her which led to the view of him washing her back for him then returning the favor.

Her mind began to cloud as those dirty thought continued before long one hand cups one of her large breast and the other continued downward toward her lower region.

Before long she couldn't help fall to the ground continuing the satisfy these dirty thought before her whole body tensed up as pure pleasure washed over her as she struggled to hold in a moan.

"Great now I have to use the body wash again," Seilah thought to herself.

Several minutes later

One of the sets of clothes she got during her shopping trip with Natsu was some PJ and like you expect left little to the imagination as they hugged to her curves.

When she left the bathroom the bedroom was completely dark, she slowly made her way to the bed unaware of a large mass under the covers; She slipped into bed unaware of her companion.

It wasn't long before Seilah felt unusually warm an unconsciously moved closer and closer to the heat source before she felt something hard.

She looks toward the heat source and couldn't help but let out a squeal as she kicked the sleeping form of Natsu off the bed.

"Ow what was that for Seilah," Natsu said got up from the ground revealing him in nothing but his boxers.

"What was that for why were you in my bed," Seilah said angrily

"I wanted to see how good this bed was so I laid down next thing I know you kicked me off," Natsu said

"You have hammock use it," Seilah said

"It's nice, and all but this is way better you gotta let slay please," Natsu said in a pleading voice.

"Fine but you stay on your side of the bed," Seilah said sternly.

"Ok," Natsu said casually before laying down falling asleep almost immediately.

Seilah reluctantly lay down as well before Naughty thought of Natsu entered her mind, it took all her will, but she manages to suppress them enough before she could finally fall asleep…..facing Natsu.

The next morning

A warmth was all Seilah could feel as for some reason she's unable to move, that's not all the heat was most intense by her but along with something hard pressed up against it.

She opened her eyes to see her on her side and looks down to see two muscular arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against something flat but firm.

She looks behind her and Natsu had spooned himself to her with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist and it didn't help one arm was brushing up against her breasts.

That's not all his head is resting on her shoulder, and he seemed to be inhaling her scent as evident with his nose burying itself in her hair despite her horns being in the way.

Lastly, his legs seemed to intertwined itself with her, and his crotch was flush with her but explaining the heat she felt.

She didn't know what to think part of her want to separate from him, but most of her wanted to get closer to his body.

It was then she realized that the hard thing she feeling near her but must be his…...manhood but it wasn't fully erect.

Wasn't long before she felt movement from Natsu, she looks and sees him slowly opening his eyes, they locked eyes with one another and stayed like that for a solid minute.

"Hmm, you like each other" Happy said from above trying to hold in a chuckle.

Natsu and Seilah quickly separated from each other at this both with wearing tomatoes red Blushes.

"Ah sorry about that seilah I'll be in the other room," Natsu said

"Natsu can you get me Fish," Happy said

"Get it yourself," Natsu said coldly as he shot a fireball at happy.

"Worth it," Happy said as narrowly missed the fireball, fortunately, went out before it could set something on fire.

A frown found its way on Seilah's face as Natsu warmth left her.

Seilah was quick to get out of bed put some cloth on, unlike before where her previous outfit that was very revealing this one is more conservative.

Her new outfit was relatively similar to her old one, she still wore her stocking and sandals but now wore a skirt that went down just over mid thigh.

The only significant change was her kimono is now solid green now covered her massive breast with its sleeves going down to her elbows

The kimono ended just past her waist and was held together by a black belt.

At first, she wasn't sure if she would like it, but it quickly faded as she wasn't as cold, unlike her previous outfit, the warmth it gave her reminded her of Natsu which was good enough for her.

The only remnant of her old outfit was the choker around her neck and hair band beside her stockings.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw Happy eating a fish and Natsu preparing some breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast Seilah," Natsu said casually.

"I'll take a glass of orange juice and some pancakes," Seilah said

Natsu gave her food and sat down next to him with his plate having a large stack of pancakes with a dozen sausages.

"Well it's about time to get to the guild and see what jobs are available," Natsu said as he finished his meal.

"Yeah we're almost out of food money," Happy said

"Can I go?" Seilah said looking to the side

"Of course were on the same team," Natsu said with a smile.

"What are we waiting for we got to hurry before all the good jobs are gone" Happy said frantically circling overhead.

"Shit lets go," Natsu said as he grabbed Seilah by the hand getting a blush out of the poor girl before running off to the guild.

At the guild

The second the guild doors open Natsu Happy botted towards the job board and wasn't long before they found one.

"Found us a job," Natsu said as he walked up the Seilah.

"What's the Job," Seilah said

"Monster elimination as those are the kind I'm best at," Natsu said with a smirk.

"What the reward," Seilah said

"60,000 jewels,"Natsu said

"That should last us awhile in the food department" Happy chimed in

"Hold it right their Natsu" Mira said

"Yeah what is it," Natsu said

"I need to talk to Seilah for a bit so hold your horses," Mira said

"Ok," Natsu said

"What is it," Seilah said before she was wist away by the whitette

1 hour later

Natsu couldn't help but tap the sides of Seilah head as her horns were gone after her spending time with Mira.

"Figure those horns of her would stick out like a sore thumb so taught a little bit of transformation magic," Mira said

"Thank you, Mira," Seilah said as blushed at the fact that Natsu was still taping the sides of her head as her horns looked like they never existed.

"No problem now you two better get going," Mira said as she waved off Natsu and  
Seilah.

* * *

 **ok important announcement I will be taking October off from writing as that my birthday month and**

 **If you've been following me for the past year I've been uploading constantly and to that, I finally feel confident enough to take a crack at writing an actual book which I will start this October**

 **As always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	3. jobs

**Chapter 3 enjoy**

* * *

Seilah could only stare down at Natsu with curiosity as Natsu withered in misery. He'd been like this since they boarded their train.

"Natsu's always like this when it comes to transportation," Happy said from Sheila's shoulder.

"Really," Seilah said curiously.

"Yeah don't know why though," Happy said.

After getting a brief rundown from the town mayor, Natsu, Seilah, and Happy went off trekking through the woods.

Thanks to Natsu's enhanced senses, it didn't take long for him find the monster's scent. Seilah was amazed by Natsu's enhanced sense of smell. She silently reminded herself to have a chat with Natsu about the ins and out of a Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu how much longer?" Happy said

"Not much," Natsu said

After several minutes they found the monsters' den in a cave. Natsu looked to the request paper once more; the job requested the extermination of a small group of Vulcans. Simple fix, then.

"YOU BETTER COME ON OUT AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARDS!" Natsu shouts into the entrance.

Seilah pinched the bridge of her nose, cringing hard. She had her work cut out for her, not just teaching him his curse powers, but now teaching him some civility.

Natsu's challenge did the trick as the unmistakable sound of a Vulcan's voice rang throughout the cave. Not long after, you could see the shine of their eyes as they got closer to the entrance. Natsu quickly counted them off.

"One, two, four, five total Vulcans", Natsu said, lowering his finger.

The group of Vulcans crawled out of their den eyeing down the young Slayer, foolishly thinking they could take him out.

"Time for the fun to begin," Natsu said with a sadistic grin. Both Seilah and Happy shared his smile.

"Show them who's boss, sir!" Happy said

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST," Natsu shouts as his fist became engulfed in red-orange flames.

The fist collided with the first Vulcan's head sending him flying against the mountain wall. The resulting shock to the head killed the beast as blood secreted from its mouth and eyes.

The remaining Vulcans were furious and blindly charged at Natsu.

Natsu could only smirk at this as he jumped back likewise Happy and Seilah jumped out of the way as to not get caught in the crossfire.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A torrent of flames shot out of Natsu's mouth, managing to nail two of the Vulcans. The other two dove to either side, out of the way of the attack as the other two were burned to ash.

Seilah met one of the Vulcans that dodged. The creature smirked, ignorantly thinking it had the advantage.

"Woman," the Vulcan grunted as it dove at Seilah, intending to capture her and use her as a bargaining chip.

Just before it could get his hand on her, he stopped dead in its track with a look of shock.

"You're no match against my Macro," Seilah said with a smirk as she _ordered_ the Vulcan to attack its surviving brethren.

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at the two Vulcans fighting each other after getting a brief rundown of Seilah's Curse earlier.

"Glad Seilah's on our side," Happy whispered to Natsu, who heartily agreed.

Seilah could only smirk as she stood next to Natsu as she continued to watch the two Vulcans fight each other. This went on for several minutes.

"Ok, I think that's enough. Time to finish them off," Natsu said with a sigh.

"Ok then," Seilah said as she freed the Vulcan from her Curse.

By this point, both Vulcans were on their last leg. Natsu pounced on to the pair, one hand on each before activating one last spell.

"FIRE DRAGON'S GRIP STRIKE!" His hands spontaneously combusted, several damaging both Vulcans resulting in their deaths.

"This job is done! Time to collect the reward!" Happy said.

"This was fun," Seilah remarked idly.

"And we didn't destroy anything important, so we get the full reward," Natsu said with a gritty voice.

"Is that problem?"

"Since Fairy Tail is known for going overboard it's rare we get the whole reward," Happy told her.

"I see."

The trio headed back to the mayor to collect the reward and true to Happy's statement they got every Jewel.

Like usual, Natsu was forced to take a train on the way back. Unlike before, however, Seilah was fighting off a blush, as Natsu was forced to lay his head on her lap to ease his motion sickness.

"Is it usually this intense?" Seilah asked.

"Yep. I'm surprised he didn't puke on the way here," Happy said

"Hmm... I think I know a way to ease his motion sickness," she said.

Happy gasped. "Really?!"

"Yes."

"You hear that, Natsu?"

"Rrrmm..." was all Natsu said in his downed state.

 _One day later, at The Guildhall.  
_

"So you got the full reward. That's a surprise," Makarov said.

"Yeah and Seilah thinks she found a way to help his motion sickness," Happy said excitedly.

"What did she have in mind?"

"Don't know, but I think she's working on it now."

The guild master hummed, stroking his mustache. Seilah was no alchemist to his knowledge, so what could she be doing to him?

 _Several days later..._

"What are these?" Natsu asked, curiously staring down a bag of strange pills.

"They're medicine I created to cure your motion sickness," Seilah replied.

"REALLY? That's awesome, Seilah!" Natsu caught her off-guard with a hug.

"Take one each day for the next seven days to see if I need to make more," she said with a blush.

"Sweet!"

 _One week later_

"You again," Natsu said as he glared at his greatest, most unconquerable enemy: _**trains**_.

"Come on, Natsu, we won't know if it worked until we board," Seilah said as she tried to tow him by his scarf towards the passenger car.

"Fine," he said, still glaring at the engine. And, despite what he said, still not moving.

Seilah, not one for patients, used her Macro on Natsu. Like a wind-up toy soldier, he marched aboard, all while yelling at his feet for betraying him.

Sitting down in their cabin, the Curse's order followed, he let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Seilah."

"You're welcome," was all she said.

Would you believe it Natsu wasn't getting sick _mostly_ since he wasn't wallowing on the ground in misery was a plus?

"He will give the Medicine three more days and try again."

"Agreed, you want to go on another job."

"Sure, but let's wait until after we deal with your motion sickness."

 _Four days later_

"This is awesome!" Natsu chirped, finally being able to ride a train without having to worry about his puking his guts out.

"Well I'm glad," Seilah said with a smile.

"So what's the job we're doing Natsu?" Happy asked from Natsu shoulder

"Dark guild elimination," he said with a grin.

Seilah was visibly startled by this, getting her two teammates' attention.

"You okay, Seilah?" Natsu inquired, somewhat concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just..." She couldn't find the words to continue.

"Seilah," he said in a stern tone.

Realizing she wasn't getting out this one, she relented. "Fine. My old guild had control over the smaller dark guilds and could be trouble if they found out I'm working against them."

"You can just stay with the client while we deal with the guild," he said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy added.

"I suppose that could work," she said.

 _One hour later, Dark Guild base.  
_

"Alright, which one of you can give me a challenge?" Natsu growled in a fierce voice as he stood over the defeated body of their guild master.

He didn't get a response, as all the wizards were too afraid to move towards the terrifying display from the Dragon Slayer.

"No? Guess that means…" He scanned the room before pointing to the nearest dark flunkie. " _You're_ my next opponent!" as his first is set ablaze.

Natsu blew towards his next target, instantly KO'ing him before moving on to the next one, and the next, and so on.

It didn't take him long to wipe out the whole guild, and when he was done, Happy came out of hiding as he's not the best when it comes to combat.

"Wow, Natsu, you showed them who's boss," Happy said

"That was the weakest one I've faced. Wish they gave me more of a challenge," Natsu grumbled.

"We should get back to Seilah and claim the reward."

"Yep, and I get to enjoy the train ride for once!"

"You forgot about the train ride here."

"Oh, yeah, well, you know what I mean."

"Aye, sir."

It took the half an hour of waiting but met up with Seilah who had a ticked off look as many men were giving her the eye unaware of her status as a demon thank to her horn not being there.

"Your back so how was the job," She said with a smile standing by Natsu's side getting angry expression all around.

"They were too easy," he said with a grin.

"How much is the reward, Seilah?" their blue-haired friend asked.

"30,000 Jewel," replied the demoness.

"Sweet. Time to head back to the guild."

"Agreed." She grabbed onto Natsu's arm, enjoying all the looks of envy and hurt from the men around.

Natsu accepted gladly after noticing the looks she was receiving when they caught up with her and couldn't help by grin evilly.

He was hoping someone would speak up or butt in, purely so he could expend some of this leftover energy. Seriously, those dark mages were chumps!

Sadly his wish was denied as many were quick to look away after recognizing his trademark pink hair.

 _On the train_

"Man, this is amazing, not having to deal with my motion sickness anymore!" he exclaimed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Seilah warned him. "We need to see if this is permanent or if you have to take more."

"Aye, sir!"

Natsu glared at them both. "Do you have to kill the mood?" he said with a snort.

"Yes, I do. Unless you want to suffer from motion sickness again," she added with a smirk.

A look of horror shot across his face. "Please don't say that," he pleaded.

"It's the truth."

 _Fairy Tail guild hall_

"So how was the mission?" Makarov said

"Too easy! I never even broke a sweat!" Natsu complained.

"So how did the spell work out?" Mira inquired, walking up to Seilah.

"It worked a little too well," Seilah said with her head in shame.

"How so?"

"I stayed in town while Natsu took care of the guild and I got a lot of... _looks_ from the men."

"I can see," Mira said, "but you'll get used to it. I have, and if someone gets a little too grabby, I know a guy who would love to show them the error of their ways." She gestured to the resident Dragon Slayer.

Seilah let out a slight chuckle at this, for she shared Mira's line of thought.

"How's his motion sickness?" Makarov said.

"It's gone...for now. Only time will tell if he needs more treatment."

"Hmm, well let's hope it won't be a problem in the future," the guild master said, before whispering, "which reminds me: when will you teach him how to control that power of his?"

"I was thinking a month from now. I want to get to know him better to make it easier... to...break the news to him," she said, her tone hushed.

Makarov gave a nod in response, understanding how something this big could have unforeseen consequences. Experience taught him that, especially after learning of Fairy Tail's greatest secret.

"Well, good luck, and hope all goes well between you two," Makarov said with a mischievous smirk, causing the demoness to blush slightly.

Over the next month, Natsu and Seilah plus Happy did quests that varied at the request of Seilah. She wanted to participate in them, still wary of her previous affiliation when it came to dark guilds.

Natsu wasn't too fond of this, but it wasn't so bad. Plus, Seilah quickly became the brains of this little operation they were running.

That wasn't all: her influence was starting rub off on Natsu, as occasionally he would make a rather smart remark or come up with a partly good idea to be improved upon by her.

Likewise, Natsu was starting to rub off on her. She became, begrudgingly, more social with the guild and continued her transformation magic, allowing her to maintain the appearance of a normal human longer. This proved especially helpful on jobs.

And when they were at the guild, she became a resident bookworm alongside Levy, giving her someone she could sympathize with. The two would trade their thought on books every so often, even fielding the idea of writing one. Between them, though, only Seilah had a shot at making it any good. Levy had no reservations about how bad her wordcraft was; Seilah had no reservations agreeing with her.

In the middle of all this, there were a handful of embarrassing situations between Natsu and Seilah, resulting in some heavy blushed between them. It only got worse thanks to the neverending teasing from a certain blue-haired cat, and of course, a certain white-haired beauty just _had_ to join in on the fun, too.

Fed up with the constant teasing, Natsu finally took a swing at Happy with his fist.

The last words Happy said were, "Worth it," before everything around him faded to black, only for Mira to catch him.

"He'll stay with me for the night. It sounds like we touched a nerve," Mira said before heading off.

With Happy in good care, they headed home for the night.

Natsu was the first to take a shower, which didn't take too long, coming out in nothing but his boxer before slumping down in his hammock.

Seilah went in as soon as he left and ended up forgetting her pajamas. Natsu noticed this and figured he'd go in to drop them off.

Natsu being, well, _Natsu,_ he went in without a second thought, not even a knock, unaware of what was to come.

"Yo Seilah, you forgot your….." He would've continued, but it seemed an invisible hand lodged its fingers around his vocal cords.

Just as Natsu opened the door, Seilah put a towel on as she pulled the curtain away to find his eyes staring directly into her.

The two stood there in silence for a few seconds, sharing a blush. Then Seilah let out a scream and kicked Natsu straight in the stomach, sending him flying.

Unbeknownst to her, Natsu got a peek under the towel as he was sent flying, causing his blush to increase before Seilah slammed the door shut.

Fortunately for her, she found her pajamas on the floor where Natsu once stood. She very quickly put them on but didn't leave, instead of waiting for her blush to die down.

When she finally came out, Natsu was nowhere to be found. After looking further, she discovered him sleeping in his hammock.

Naughty thoughts came to her mind before appeared another blush. She managed to fight them off before sleeping.

However, Natsu was not sleeping. His mind fixated on the sight of her towel-wrapped figure. He had a blush of his own.

"This isn't the first time I've seen it, so why do I have this weird feeling all of a sudden?" Natsu shuddered as his mind went back to a bath he once had with Erza and Gray as kids.

He didn't know why, but he had this desire to, as his mind could only describe, be with her in ways he could not comprehend.

Natsu cursed his mind for being unable to come up with a better way to describe it before sleep claimed him.

 _With Seilah_

Seilah had unusual trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned for a full hour trying to get warm before she couldn't take it anymore.

She jumped out of bed, walked over to the sleeping form of Natsu, and rolled him over to land on the floor with a thud.

"Ow, Seilah! What was that for?"

"I'm cold, and you're warm. Come with me." Seilah practically commanded it as she dragged the Dragon Slayer back to her bed before throwing him on and getting in beside him.

"But-but-but-" he stuttered.

"Shut up and go to bed. If you don't, I'll use my Macro on you."

"Fine," he said before drifting off to sleep.

With a blanket covering both of them, Natsu's warmth started to drift over her, causing her to smile from comforting warmth as sleep claimed her.

 _Morning_

Seilah was the first to wake; fortunately, Natsu stayed in the same position all night. She, on the other hand, found herself a few inches closer than she liked.

She let out a sigh of relief at the sound of his snoring. Not wanting to take any chances, she slipped away to put her regular clothes on before waking the Dragon Slayer.

"GET UP," Seilah shouts as she kicks him out of bed.

Natsu hit the ground with a thud before standing straight up with a massive tic mark on his head.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I woke you up so we can get started on your learning of the power I told you about when we first met," she said sternly.

"Fine. You could have been a little nicer when waking me up," he said as he went to his room to get his clothes on. He came back out five minutes later.

"Ok, I'm ready to learn this kick-ass power!" he said gleefully.

Seilah couldn't help but frown at his words, and for what she about tell him.

"Hey, you okay?" he said in a concerned voice.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok spill it, then."

"Natsu there's no easy way to say this." She took in one big breath, looked away and said, "You're a demon like me."

"Hahaha, good one, Seilah! I know I can be a monster sometimes, but I like to think I'm a dragon, not a demon."

 _He really is unique,_ she thought. "Natsu I'm serious, and it seems there's only one way to prove it."

Seilah pulled out the letter she showed Makarov. Before long it started to glow before a light nailed Natsu dead in the face, resulting in him falling unconscious.

"Please forgive me, Natsu, but there's no other way," she said after realizing what that strange sensation was that the letter was giving off ever since she met up with him.

Not knowing how long he would be out, Seilah reluctantly carried him to the couch so his mind and body could become accustomed to his lost power.

She had to carry as her Macro was now useless against him, a sheer testament of how powerful E.N.D was. After all, he created Curse.

She sat down across from him in a chair, patiently waiting for him to regain consciousness.

* * *

 **that it for this chapter and unfortunately this chapter isn't as long as I liked**

 **but wanted next chapter to focus mainly on Natsu finding out her a demon and controlling his curse powers**

 **beta read by Ikrani**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	4. training and feelings

**chapter 4 enjoy**

* * *

Several hours later

Natsu why finally waking up feeling a new power welling up inside of him.

"I see someones awake."

He looks to the origin of the voice only to see Seilah setting on a nearby chair.

"What happened?"

"I unlocked your curse powers."

"I am a demon like you said," he said in a somber tone.

"Yes you are but remember your Natsu dragneel son of Igneel," she said with a reassuring smile.

He sported a reassuring grin" Thanks I needed that, so what do we do now."

"Now it's time for me to train you."

"Don't have to tell me" as he shadow boxed the air resulting in a giggle from Seilah.

"Come on; you have training."

"Lead the way."

Grassy plains outside of Magnolia

"So a how does this work," He said

"Do you sense your curse powers?"

"Yes, for some reason, it feels dark."

"That's normal."

"How so," he said before he collapsed to the ground gripping his head" What going on?"

"If I had to guess your memories are coming back to you."

"What do I do."

"Unfortunately all you can do is sit there a take it," said sitting down beside them.

"Did you...know this would happen?" he said in agony.

"I had my suspicions I'm sorry there nothing I can do if I had known" she would have continued but was cut off.

"Don't blame yourself; you couldn't have known."

"Hm, thank you."

Natsu sat there for an hour getting all the memories of his previous life.

"What do you remember."

"I remember my time with my brother and my birth parents."

"Anything else."

"Yeah my freaking appearance," he said with a chuckle.

"What does it look like."

"I can try to show you, but it's been who knows how long since I've used them."

Natsu stood up, focusing on using dormant powers before long; a dark red aura enveloped him.

"Come on, you do it," he chanted in his head over and over again.

Wasn't long before his etherious form formed.

Two black horn protruded out on his head along with two bat-like wings on his back, forcing him to discard his vest.

the white of his eyes went pitch black, and iris turn blood red.

His finger and toenail the grew to claw-like, black like markings weaved their way across his body.

"So that is your etherious form."

"Yep but for how long I don't know," he said as his right hand caught fire showing of dark red flames.

True to his word, he didn't know how long the form would last as he quickly reverted to his human form.

"At Least I can still do this" his had once again caught fire showing off his curse flames.

"It's a start."

"Back to why my curse powers feel dark."

"From what I know you created curse power centuries ago from what I understand they feed off the negative emotion rather than ethernano like conventional magic."

"I remember that, damn I was monster back them," he said in a sad tone.

"Only if you choose to be," she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, I needed that, so what's my training regiment."

"Well, you can summon your etherious form so that makes it easier but for now get a custom to using you curse flames should be no different than your regular flames."

"Sweet that makes it easy," he shouts, firing off his curse flames.

"He has a one-track mind," she thought to herself, "well at least it won't be boring," she thought with a smile.

"How long do you think it will take for me to my full power back."

"Hmm hard to say first let wait a few days to see if your power grows from being lock away then will start training to increase them"

"Sounds like a plan might as well do some strength training," he said going into a push-up position.

Seilah could do nothing but sit there and watch as the man she slowly falling in love with continues to grow in power.

Two days later

"Let's begin your real training."

"So what first."

"Now we spar."

"What now."

"We spar to increase your power and control so we can stop my former guild."

At this, she used her macro to remove her limiter, allowing her to use enter her etherious form.

"Your turn."

"Let's have some fun," he shouts.

Unknown to him Seilah started blushing at the word fun no thanks to all the teasing Mira sent her way about them having fun from their jobs together.

She made it her mission to get revenge on the take-over mage.

By the time her thoughts finish, Natsu was in his etherious form waiting for the go ahead.

It didn't help they had some embarrassing situation.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Natsu saying her name over and over again.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in my thought."

"That seems to happen a lot are ok to do we need to talk," he said in a caring tone."

"No, I'm fine; let's begin."

The two demons went at each other trading blow for blow and like seilah expect he learned fast and wasn't long before he was in control.

fortunately, it was a sparring match, so she didn't have to worry about lethal blows.

The sparing went on for another hour before Natsu could no longer sustain the transformation reverting to his human form.

"You lasted longer than I thought" as she to reverted to her human form or mostly in her case thanks to her horns.

"Yeah, gonna take me a while getting in the feel of it."

"I take it. You got your full power back."

"Yep just, it's been so long without it, makes it hard on my body," he said as he stretches showing off his muscles getting a blush from the demoness.

Noticing her red face," you sick seilah."

"No, I'm just exhausted is all" she lied to save herself from the embarrassment.

"I feel kind of guilty hiding this from the guild, especially Happy."

"At Least the master knows, and I can't risk this getting out, or Tartus would be here in no time to reclaim you."

"Please don't remind me," he deadpanned

"Let's head home. I need a shower."

"Agreed"

Natsu's house

Natsu immediately plops himself on the couch, waiting his turn as seilah washed up.

Like many time before when taking a shower, Seilah was fighting off naughty thought of her Natsu.

And like before she gave into them pleasuring herself to the thoughts of him joining and what made it worse with each passing day, these feeling were getting stronger.

Likewise, Natsu had a similar feeling towards seilah, but his simple mind was having a hard time articulating them. The best way to describe it is this desire to dominate her.

The shower turned off signaling seilah was done, and now it was his turn.

The downside of being a guy is he smells bad compared to girls.

Seilah walked out in nothing but towel quickly going to her room to change.

Unknown to her, the sight of her developed body in a skin-tight towel caused blood to rush to his lower region.

He ran into the bathroom to shower up before they leave on another job.

The job in question was dark guild elimination no problem for them.

On that note seilah transformation magic was getting better she can now hold the spell all day now but not during sleep for obvious reasons.

Two days later

Like you'd imagine, the job wasn't a challenge for the two demons.

Natsu house

Ever since Seilah _requested_ Natsu to share the same bed with her, it became a natural thing to the point he took down his hammock.

But this night was different, the feeling Seilah was suppressing were at their breaking point now,

Thankfully Natsu was at his fast asleep.

Unable to fight them off anymore, she carefully sat and hovered off Natsu slowly closing the gap, closing her eye out of instinct.

The brought her lips to his she unknowingly woke up the dragon slayer who opened his eye without her knowing.

Many emotions were racing through his head right now as his room, and teammate was kissing him.

He instinctively kissed back with equal force, surprising the Seilah, causing her to open her eyes.

The two could only stare into the eyes of each other with their lips still locked before separating.

The two lay there in silence, staring into each other's eyes.

blushing like no tomorrow"now you know my feeling for you."

"L-likewise" he stuttered getting a smile from the girl

* * *

 **sorry this chapter is so short**

 **I'm not gonna lie I'm not having fun writing this story which is why I'm taking a new approach to this story were each chapter is going to focus on specific them, in this case, it was officially getting together**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	5. journey

**chapter 5 enjoy**

* * *

Six months have passed since they shared their feelings for each other.

In that time Natsu grew stronger in both his curse and dragon slayer powers and like Seilah though his motion sickness came back.

This confirmed a suspicion she had in the beginning, as Natsu grows stronger that more significant the effect it has on his body so is motion sickness gets worse.

Seilah made it a regular thing for him to take his medicine; unfortunately, curing it is impossible as he gets stronger.

That doesn't mean she can't curb it to manageable levels which is far easier than curing it outright.

As for their relationship, they kept it a secret at first, but it was only a matter of time before it got out.

They were only able to hide it for two months before Mira, and her _ways_ uncovered the truth.

In case your wondering they haven't done _deed_ yet they want to take it slow steady since they have some unfinished.

Early morning

"Natsu I think it's time we deal with Tartarus."

"You sure? from what you said that could be trouble."

"I'm sure."

"Then let's go tell gramps first before we head out."

"What about Happy?"

"Crap! I didn't think about that."

"Well, he does know your demon so he should understand why he can't come."

"But who are we gonna leave him with."

"Maybe Mira since you told her you're a demon."

"Yeah, when we're done we should tell the guild to get it out of the way."

"Sounds like a plan," he said with his famous grin.

The two told happy what was going on and agreed it was best to stay with Mira.

"Come on let get to the guild and tell gramps what's going on."

At the guildhall

Fortunately, since it was the early morning, only a few of the members were their mainly Makarov and Mira.

"Gramps we need to talk in private"

"What for?" he raises his brow out of curiosity.

In a hushed tone," it's about _that."  
_

"In my office, now you three."

The three wizards followed Makarov to his office.

"I take it its time now," he said firmly.

Natsu looked him dead in the eye "Yes Tartarus time has come."

"And you" looking to Seilah.

"We can't put it off any longer Natsu has mastered his curse powers now so with them won't be a problem."

"What about Happy"

"I was gonna stay with Mira while they're gone."

"Does Mira know about this"

"Yes, when we told her I was a demon, we also mention Tartarus."

With a sigh," okay, you can go, be careful you two."

"We will," they said in unison.

The three left Makarov office and headed straight toward Mira.

This got the take over mage attention.

"You need anything?"

"Mira mind watching after happy for a while its time" Mira had slightly shocked look on her face but it quickly faded as she knew this would happen.

"I can do that come on happy want to get some fish."

"Aye sir," he yelled as he jumped to Mira's shoulder.

"Don't take long, you two."

"Will try," Seilah said.

(Scene Change)

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere

"So how do you think it will take to find Tartarus," he said.

"No idea its constantly on the move hence why you council couldn't find it."

"So we're wandering around in the dark then."

"I can track it, but it will take some time."

"How would that work?" he said curiously.

"All; the members of Tartarus have an intimate connection with the cube, so if we leave, we can find out way back."

"But your not a member anymore?"

"That is true, but I kept my connection, so when the time came, we can find them easily."

"What are we waiting for let track them down," he chirped.

"I must warn you our base is always on the move so it may take us some time to find them."

"No time to wase then let get moving" he yells before bolting off in a random direction, Seilah could only giggle at his antics.

* * *

 **ok that it for this chapter**

 **hope you enjoy this sorry it's so short there will be 2-3 more chapter to this story**

 **as alway make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	6. tartaros

"So that's the cube" he looks to the floating fortress of Tartarus roam over the mountainous terrane.

"Yes, remember that plan."

"I don't like that plan."

"Too bad, it's better than yours."

"What wrong with destroying everything in my pay to my book."

"Yous risk destroying it and you would die."

"I won't let that happen, I still think its better than yours."

"My plan let us walk right in letting them thinking I found there master then will kell them."

"Then what's the point in controlling my curse powers if I can't use them?"

"Cube still has to get destroyed, and my plan lets us kill two bird with one stone."

"Fine will go with yours, but what about silver?"

"He to powerfull for him so don't worry about him."

"That's not what I meant"

Seilah didn't respond sure how to answer.

"Seilah, seilah earthland to seilah can you hear me?" he waved his hand in front of her trying to get her attention.

"Well, the beauty of my plan is we can confront him, hopefully, join our side."

"But won't he die when Keyes dies."

"Yes"

"I don't know if I can do that since he gray father and thanks for filling me in on that"

"Natsu there are things in life we don't want to do, but we have to do, silver will die whether you like it or not when he freed from Keyes curse."

"Still theirs gotta be a way to save him?"

"From my conversations with him, the only reason he still alive is because of his drive to take revenge on Tartarus. Can't blame him after being reanimated through Keyes curse. Do you really have the heart to keep a man alive who wants to die but can't because of a curse?." Natsu didn't respond as he couldn't argue her point.

"Fine will go with your plan. Let's hurry there getting farther away."

Like that the two were off to make a grand entrance.

An hour later

Everyone and I mean everyone in Tartarus was gathered for the surprise return of there _true_ guild master.

"I must say seilah this is unexpected of you when you left I thought you would be like all the other member, seem me leaving the masters book unattended benefited us in ways I didn't expect."

"Yes, I couldn't help myself when you left it alone."

"Well, I'm glad your back and for bring, E.N-no Natsu is the name you prefer?"

"Yes cause my full one a mouthful" this got chuckle all around.

"Jackle show them to there rooms for the night."

The rooms in question were nice, or instead, Natsu was Seilah got her old room.

Natsu laying sown in bed with the door opened he sniffs the air to find a scent similar to Gray.

"So you must be silver seilah mentioned you" he faces the door to see the man known as Silver, and he can see the resemblance between him and gray.

"Than you know why I'm here."

"Yeah believe it or not I'm on your side seilah with us, it's time for Tartarus to come to an end."

Silver just looked at him with shock, not knowing how to continue.

"There's chair right next to if you're just gonna stand their"

He took his seat and asked" why should I believe you" the room temperature suddenly dropped about 20 degrees.

Natsu didn't feel a thing since he's a fire dragon slayer, but that didn't mean he was blind to its effect as he could feel the bed get slightly wet from the precipitation condensing from the temperature drop.

"Because I'm a fairy tail wizard first and foremost not demon-like Tartarus would like to believe" the air temperature rose as quickly as it dropped.

A wicked grin shot across Silvers face at this "by the way Gray's alive"

He lost that grin, "how is he?"

For the remainder of the night, Natsu told him everything about gray from the moment he joined fairy tail to when he left with seilah.

"Ha that sounds like gray even before I died he was always trying to prove he better than everyone."

Natsu looks to the clock and sees it 4:00 AM" I'm gonna gets some rest I talk to you in the morning."

With that, Silver left his room, and he got some much-needed sleep tomorrow seilah, and he would eradicate Tartarus with some help.

* * *

 **that it for this chapter also I have twitter account I made way back in 2011 it was originally my personal one then it became my youtube now its my fanfiction the reason I'm saying this cause I feel it would be a faster way to give you guys updated on this story and my other one like telling you guy how far along it when to expect it to be updated etc.**

 **my twitter is experimenter19 if your interested**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	7. END

**FINAL CHAPTER ENJOY**

* * *

By the time Natsu was up, it was noon, and he had a job to do.

He walked to the dining hall, getting some much-needed sustenance before walking over to hell's core.

He was met by Tempester, "what are you doing here, Natsu?"

"I was just checking this place out."

"Well, this is hells core. It's where demons are born and where they're reborn if they're defeated in battle."

"Interesting," he said in a bored tone, "but there is one problem with it."

"What could be the problem?"

"It's existence" with a snap of his finger, the entire room was engulfed in his curse flames destroying everything and several damaging tempester.

"WHY?" was his response

With a wicked grin, "I don't need weakling like you to stop Zeref, so say goodbye" in an instant tempester was reduced to a pile of ashes.

With Silver

SLAM! Jackal hit a wall hard, he held his head, trying to get his bearing before looking Silver in the eyes.

" Mard geer always said you'd betray us, I should have killed you when I had the chance" Purple ice slowly crawled its way up to him as he lay against the wall.

"Goodnight Jackal" with a wave of his arm Jackal was encased in devils ice before Silver shatters it.

One by one, Natsu and Silver hunted them down to only three left Mard geer, Kyoka and Keyes.

"Hmm, I never would have expected this" Mard geer thought to himself as he sat on his throne, he looks to Kyoka who had disappointed look in her eyes.

"I must concur," Keyes added.

"I hate to say this, but they're nothing we can do after all Natsu is the strongest of us all," Kyoka said.

"I suppose your right."

A loud boom was heard as the wall gave way, revealing Natsu is his etherious form.

He casually walks toward them with his hand, ablaze whistling to himself. "any last words you three?"

"Give Zeref our regards" with all his power, the three demons were engulfed in his flames, not saying any words as they died.

"Catch!"

Natsu turns around to catching a lacrima as he faced Silver, slowly fading away.

"What's this?"

"A gift for my son after all someone has to make sure you aren't consumed by your powers."

Natsu let out a small chuckle, "so Gray will become a devil slayers, so be it, after all, it wouldn't be fair for him" with those words, Silver vanished no doubt to be with his loved one on the other side.

With Tartarus taken care of Natsu was curious where Seilah was, he followed her scent to where ever she is.

Eventually, he reaches what he can only assume is her room.

"Seilah Tartarus gone," he walks in to see her sitting up on her bed covered in a blanket.

Seilah had a small smile on her face," thank you, sorry I couldn't help, but I couldn't bring myself to face them."

"Its fine I know this must of been hard for you, but silver made it easier."

"Oh, your book is over here," she pointed to the nightstand.

"That's good We just have to destroy the cube."

"That can wait."

 **If your reading this i removed the lemon because goodie two shoe threaten to remove me sorry**

Several hours later

Both had gotten dressed after standing there silently, trying to figure out how to proceed.

"We should get back to the guild after the cube is destroyed," she said through a blush.

Natsu brought her into a passionate kiss, washing away her insecurity about the situation.

"Come on, we still have a job to do" he grabbed his book and put it in his pack.

With a bit of digging, they found a way to destroy the cube sending it into the ground, destroying it in the process.

But not without looking into a way to undo the body link magic on their books.

The next day

The two casually walk into magnolia with Seilah wrapped around his arm.

"Time to tell the guild."

"Yep," she said in a solemn tone.

When they entered the guildhall, Natsu was tackled to the ground by Happy saying he missed him and hope their job went well.

"I take it, Tartarus is gone?" Makarov said from the bar. Getting every member of the guild's attention.

"Yeah gramps, they weren't that difficult then again. I am the strongest etherious demon," he says casually."

"WHAT!" the guild said in unison.

After a short conversation, the guild was caught up to speed and what happened with Tartarus leaving out specific details.

Erza was stricken with fear at the power Natsu has as regret started piling up in her mind.

"Gray, this is for you from silver," he tosses the lacrima to him.

Skeptical of Natsu's claim about his father, he was hesitant to accept the devil slayer mark.

He ultimately accepted it if it meant he had an edge against Natsu.

He broke the lacrima and mark formed on his right arm "hmm, I think I could get used to it. I just hope I don't get motion sickness like you," he said offhandedly.

"Here my book everyone," he pulls it out, laying it on a table.

"Levy, we're gonna need your help undoing the body link magic on it, and you may need gray since I'm a fire demon sooooo."

"Don't worry, Natsu, you can count on me."

Later that day, with symbol up around one of the rooms and with Gray, Levy went to work undoing the link between Natsu and his book as well as Seilah.

Course Seilah had a favor to ask of Levy when all was said and done.

They were both free of the destruction of their books, killing them.

Turn out those blank pages in Natsu's book were meant to further increase his demon powers so he can adapt, unlike the other etherious demons.

"So, you had her get rid of your horns?"

"Yep, so now I can fully pass for human."

"That great as I imagine that spell was a to maintain?" nodded.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

July X784

Natsu manages to walk off the train of his own power thanks to the med to curb his lotion sickness.

"We have to hurry Natsu after all someone using your moniker."

"I know now, how are we going to find him?"

"Simple asked around for salamander."

After so questioning, they found the man they were looking for and dealt with him accordingly and met up with a girl named Lucy who wanted to join fairy tail.

"Really, you can take me to fairy tail!"

"Yep now. Come on, let get going," Natsu said, bolting off into a random direction with happy not too far behind him.

"Eh, is he always like this?"

"Yes, he but you'll get used to it when you join fairy tail let go" Seilah and Lucy followed after them making sure to avoid the rune knight from Natsu destruction.

Epilogue

Natsu stands before the corpse of his brother, who was smiling after finally passing on.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I am, it's just he was the only family I had besides Igneel."

Seilah brought his hand to her stomach "not anymore" Natsu was start struck at this before being her into a bear hug.

But they didn't get to enjoy it for very long as the eerie cry of a dragon could be heard off in the distance.

"Forgot about him."

"What are you waiting for, show him who's the strongest."

"Hmm, thanks, Seilah, that means a lot."

With the help of his fellow dragon slayer and his Curse power, Natsu was able to bring the black dragon of the apocalypse to an end.

* * *

 **Sorry if this seems rushed but I didn't want to drag the story on much longer so compiled the what remains into one big chapter**

 **also with this story completed I can get back to working on The Lost Dragon**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


End file.
